


Маленькие храбрые женщины

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Mary, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэри заменяет миссис Хадсон на посту "хозяйки Бейкер-стрит" и она крайне недовольна тем, что мисс Адлер берет ее вещи без спроса, крайне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие храбрые женщины

**Author's Note:**

> Планировалось как цикл зарисовок о женщинах во вселенной Холмса на ФБ2014, но кому оно нужно, как говорится, а этот текст мне нравится. Ричеверс мне, как и раньше, удается сомнительный, беты нет, все ошибки авторские.  
> На деле я не уверена, джен этот или пре-слеш, Ирэн такая ветреная особа.

Мэри остановилась на пороге ванной комнаты и терпеливо постучала, после еще раз постучала, вздохнула, возведя очи долу и, развернувшись, с силой ударила каблуком по старой, но дубово–плотной двери три раза.

– Минуточку! Еще одну минуточку!

Ирэн вышла из ванной вся светящаяся, раскраснейвшееся и донельзя довольная. Щеки так и пылали здоровым румянцем. "Неочищенный виски или настойка миссис Хадсон, или и то, и другое – по глотку", – продидуцировала миссис Уотсон, упирая руки в бока для пущей внушительности.

– Вам не кажется, мисс Адлер...

– Нет, не кажется, – Ирэн попыталась протиснуться к выходу между Мэри и дверным косяком, но не тут–то было – Мэри, готовая к любым неожиданностям, поймала ее в “капкан", выставив руки по обе стороны от кудрявой головы Ирэн, та была меньше ростом и теперь смотрела снизу вверх – с мягким, ироничным удивлением. 

Мэри льстило удивление в этих прищуренных глазах. Ведение хозяйства на Бейкер–стрит было сопряжено с определенными трудностями, в том числе и с появлением на пороге дома разного рода эксцентричных особ: представителей государственной власти, скромных служителей Скотланд–Ярда, жителей трущоб, наследников многомиллионных состояний, крикливых цыган и тех, кого нельзя было по виду отнести ни к одной категории – все это просто располагало к приобретению некоторых навыков. Азарт от охоты на лис не шел ни в какое сравнение с охотой на известную авантюристку Ирэн Адлер. 

– Вам не говорили, что в пансионах делают с девочками, берущими вещи других воспитаниц без спроса? – Мэри добавила в голос манерной елейности, которая, как она знала, даже мистера Холмса могла смутить. 

– Понятия не имею.

Ирэн уперлась затылком в стену и вскинула подбородок. Мэри самую каплю завидовала чувственному изгибу губ и заужающемуся книзу лицу – хорошенькая, мужчинам такие нравились, причем настолько, что те легко могли попрощаться с разумом в угоду вспыхнувшей страсти к такой женщине, а уж если к приятной внешности прилагался острый ум – сильная половина человечества подвергалась нешуточной опасности быть обведенной вокруг пальца. 

Впрочем, мистер Холмс нашел бы Ирэн особенной даже имей она вид невзрачной попрошайки с лондонского "дна". Он ценил непокорность духа, бурлящий внутри бунт, пусть даже бунтовала Ирэн больше против себя самой. 

– Одежду таких девочек в день купания забирали, и они вынуждены были добираться до общежития голыми, – предупредила Мэри, всем видом демонстрируя, что осуществит угрозу. 

– Как много я пропустила, когда отказалась ехать в пансион, – Ирэн перспектива не напугала, нет, раззадорила.

– Хотите, чтобы я взялась за ваше воспитание? 

Прищурившись, Ирэн потянулась к завязкам на халате. Халат был индийский, шелковый, расшитый огромными лиловыми цветами и горячо любимый, поэтому Мэри с досадой признала, что мисс Адлер он подходит больше, чем ей самой. 

– Как вы не любите гостей, мисс Уотсон! – пожурила ее Ирэн, развязывая сложный узел. Узел был добротный, на таком было не жалко и повеситься.

– Очень люблю! Только гости заранее предупреждают о визите, а не забираются через окно на кухне, и не воруют мои вещи.

Мэри не отводила взгляд и не собиралась поддаваться – сколько можно? Какие бы отношения не связывали эту возмутительную особу и мистера Холмса, это не повод являться без приглашения, таскать еду, плескаться в ванной, одеваться в одежду Мэри и таскать приятные сердцу каждой дамы мелочи с туалетного столика.

– Так это вы меня не любите! Какая досада! – Ирэн распахнула губы в притворном удивлении. Повела плечом, одним слитым движением сбрасывая струящуюся ткань.

– Очень люблю! – повторила Мэри, стараясь не опускать глаза. Горячее смущение поднялось в груди, она хотела пристыдить Ирэн, вот только неловкость от ситуации, кажется, испытывала она одна. – Только настаиваю, чтобы вы вели себя подобающе у меня дома, мисс Адлер.

– У вас такое доброе сердце, Мэри, – Ирэн наклонилась и имя прошептала уже на ухо, как страшный секрет, щекоча горячим дыханием, – и так сложно спорить с желанием хозяйки дома. Думаю, вас нужно пригласить ко мне в гости, там я буду настаивать, чтобы вы вели себя неподобающе.

У Мэри вырвался короткий, жалобный выдох, но она выдержала, опустила руки и не отвела взгляда от стены.

– Но вот это я оставлю себе, небольшой сувенир на память, мне очень нравится, как она смотрится на вас, – перед носом Мэри мелькнул и исчез тюбик помады. – Спасибо. 

Ирэн приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала ее в щеку, на мгновение окутав терпким запахом вербены и мяты, она то ли промахнулась, то ли специально рассчитала так, что вышло почти в губы. 

Без мысли о стеснении и неудобстве, Ирэн прошествовала к лестнице, как была – в одних домаших тапочках, и вальяжно–неспешно поднялась наверх, церемониально раскланявшись с клиентом, выходящим в эту минуту от мистера Холмса.

Случайный посетитель замер посреди лестницы, распахнув рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Мэри сочувствующе вздохнула и подняла халат, столь небрежно брошенный на пол. 

– Мистер Холмс в этот час практикует изучение редких буддистских практик, – напустив в голос строгости и мистической значимости произнесла она. – Спускайтесь уже, я вас провожу, а ему пора погружаться в медитацию.

– А это...

– Ах, это! На той стороне улицы проблемы с канализацией, пускаем соседей помыться, – она как можно более небрежно пожала плечами.

– Вы так добры! – восхитился посетитель, приходя в себя.

– Вы даже не представляете насколько, даже не представляете, – себе под нос пробормотала Мэри, подавляя желание прикоснуться пальцами к коже, все еще хранивший след мимолетного поцелуя.


End file.
